universalstudiosfloridafandomcom-20200216-history
Former Universal Studios Florida Attractions
See also, Current Universal Studios Florida Attractions Like all theme parks, attractions are sometimes closed due to age and replaced with more contemporary attractions. Universal Studios Florida has seen this happen a great deal of times, with many attraction closures such as Kongfrontation, Back to the Future: The Ride, Earthquake: The Big One, and The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. The most recent closures include Back to the Future: The Ride, which has been replaced by The Simpsons Ride, Earthquake: The Big One, which has been replaced by Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You!, and The Boneyard, which was replaced by The Universal Music Plaza Stage. Some closures, such as those of Kongfrontation and Back to the Future: The Ride, have sparked criticism among longtime visitors and have been given homages by the park. Below is a listing of all previous attractions at the park, grouped by the sections in which they were located in. Production Central *Nickelodeon Studios (1990 - 2005, replaced by Blue Man Group Sharp Aquos Theatre) *The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990 - 2002, replaced by Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast) *Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies (1990 - 2003, replaced by Shrek 4-D) *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2003 - 2011, replace by Despicable Me:Minion Mayhem) *The Boneyard (1990 - 2008, replaced by The Universal Music Plaza Stage) *Production Studio Tour (1990 - 1995) *Murder, She Wrote Mystery Theatre (1990 - 1996, replaced by Hercules and Xena: Wizards of the Screen) *MCA Recording Studio (1990 - 1996, replaced by Stage 54) *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1990 - 1993, replaced by StarToons) *Hercules and Xena: Wizards of the Screen (1997 - 2000) *Stage 54 (1997 - 2003, replaced by Donkey's Photo Finish) *StarToons (1993 - 1996) New York *Ghostbusters Spooktacular (1990 - 1996, replaced by Twister...Ride it Out) *Twister...Ride it Out (1998 - 2015, replaced by Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon) *StreetBusters (1991 - 1993, replaced by Extreme Ghostbusters: The Great Fright Way) *The Screen Test Home Video Adventure (1991 - 1996, replaced by Islands of Adventure Preview Center) *Kongfrontation (1990 - 2002, replaced by Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride) *The Marvel Show (1993 - 1995) *Street Breaks (1998 - 2008) *Extreme Ghostbusters: The Great Fright Way (2002 - 2005) *Islands of Adventure Preview Center (1997 - 2001) Category:1990 Originals Category:Former Attractions San Francisco *An American Tail Theatre (1990 - 1992, replaced by Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue) *Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue (1992 - 2016, replaced by Fast & Furious Supercharged) *Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! (2008 - 2015, replaced by Fast & Furious Supercharged) *Earthquake: The Big One (1990 - 2007, replaced by Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You!) *The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show (1991 - 2003), replaced by Fear Factor Live Category:1990 Originals Category:Former Attractions Amity * Jaws (1990 - 2012, replaced by The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley) World Expo *The Swamp Thing Set (1990 - 1994, replaced by Men in Black: Alien Attack) *Back to the Future: The Ride (1991 - 2007, replaced by The Simpsons Ride) Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone *Animal Actors Stage (1990 - 2001, replaced by Animal Planet Live!) *The Bates Motel Set (1990 - 1995, replaced by A Day in the Park with Barney) *The Bates Mansion Set (1990 - 1998, replaced by Curious George Goes to Town) *Animal Planet Live! (2001 - 2006, replaced by Animal Actors on Location! ) Hollywood *How to Make a Mega Movie Deal (1991 - 1993, replaced by AT&T at the Movies) *AT&T at the Movies (1998 - 2001) *Lucy: A Tribute (1992 - 2015, replaced by The Hello Kitty Store) *Terminator 2 3D: Battle Across Time (1996 - 2017) Lagoon *Dynamite Nights Stunt Spectacular (1990 - 2000, replaced by Universal 360: A Cinesphere Spectacular) *Universal 360: A Cinesphere Spectacular (2006 - 2011, replaced by Universal's Cinematic Spectacular: 100 Years of Movie Making) *Universal's Cinematic Spectacular: 100 Years of Movie Making) (2012 - 2017) See also *Universal Studios Florida Category:1990 Originals Category:Former Attractions